


The Boy With The Bumblebee Backpack

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anxiety, Anxious Dean, Anxious Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Has a Guinea Pig, Castiel and Bees, Comforting Castiel, Elementary School, M/M, Married Couple, Sassy Castiel, Top Dean, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters just moved from their hometown, Lawrence, Kansas. Changing schools isn't that easy for Dean Winchester, but the boy with the bumblebee backpack made him feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Bumblebee Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was inspired by an amazing piece of artwork that was shared on Facebook.

_What if nobody likes me? What if I can’t make any friends? What if I have to sit_ alone _during lunchtime?_

These were all of 10-year-old Dean Winchester’s worries. Because his dad is currently serving in the military, John and Mary Winchester packed their two children up and moved out to Miami, Florida. _What a great idea that was_ , Dean thought.

Dean had never been known to make friends easily. No one ever took enough time to get to know him. Or, _he_ didn’t want to take time to get to know _them_ … they were either _too_ loud, not loud enough, _too_ geeky, not geeky enough. No one ever really caught Dean’s attention. Sure, there was Jo and Benny and Ash... but they were all back in Lawrence, Kansas, their home town. And Dean was here… in Miami, Florida with no friends.

_Oh, gosh… there’s so many people… too many people… I can’t do this…_

Dean was walking up the steps of his new elementary school. There were crowds of children talking and running about, teachers engrossed in their own conversations with each other.

 _Fourth friggin’ grade,_ Dean thought. _I’m in fourth grade and I can do this… I’m no third grader anymore. I’m Dean friggin’ Winchester, and I can do this._

The air smelt stale. Badly cooked pizza and homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwiches filled the air around him. _Man, I hate school…_ _why do I have to be_ normal? _I wanna do something important, save the world. I could be like Batman!_

He chuckled to himself, attempting to calm his nerves. But his ever-present anxiety came back as he was walking up the main steps. People started to stare at him. Kindergartners, first graders, second graders, teachers… you name it. _Everyone_ seemed to be interested in the newcomer known as Dean Winchester. _Well, that’s a first…_

When Dean finally navigated through what seemed like a labyrinth of hallways, he finally made it to his homeroom. _I guess this is my home away from home… away from home, now._

The bell rang, signaling it was time for class to start. Dean sighed and sat down in a seat, not too close to the front… but not in the back either. He chuckled when he saw a bumblebee backpack sitting on the desk beside the one he chose, _well, at least I don’t have a bumblebee backpack._

He took his own off, setting it on the ground. Dean sighed, _I might not have a bumblebee backpack… but I do have a Batman one… way to make a good impression, stupid. Now everyone’s gonna see you’re a geek. They’re not supposed to know about that… not yet at least…_

Students began to file into the room one by one, no one really catching his eye. Until he saw a boy with messy, dark brown hair walking his way. He was being escorted by a preppy looking girl with long, red hair. They were laughing at whatever they had been talking about, the boy leaning on the girl for support. Dean smiled seeing the two, _at least they look like they’re having a good time._

They parted ways, the boy rounding the seat next to Dean and the girl at the seat behind the boy. He took his backpack off the desk, sitting it on the table. Brushing himself off, he turned to Dean and smiled, “Hi! You must be new, what’s your name?” The boy reached his hand out and Dean smiled and gripped it, “I’m Dean. Winchester. I just came here from Kansas. What’s your name?”

The boy smiled once more, still holding eye contact, “Castiel Novak. Is Kansas a nice place? I’ve never been anywhere but the east coast. It gets quite boring, actually.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, it’s okay. I wish we didn’t move though… but my dad’s in the military so it’s not like me and Sammy had a choice…”

“Sammy?” Cas’ head was tilted to the side, eyes squinting in what looked like to be confusion.

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, “Yeah, he’s my little brother. He goes here too but his class isn’t until afternoon.”

Cas nodded in understanding, “Ah, I see… well… it’s nice to meet you, Dean. But, I’m not sure you’ll think it’s nice when you meet Mrs. Appleton though… she’s quite something.”

They both laughed at that, startling when Mrs. Appleton slapped her ruler on the blackboard, “Hush, now children. Everyone take your seats and get out last night’s homework assignment. I expect all of you to have it completed.”

Mrs. Appleton was a short, older woman with grey hair pulled into a neat bun. She wore your typical _mean teacher_ attire, long skirt and a blouse. Her _take-no-crap_ attitude sparked the room into silence. Papers rustled as everyone began taking out last night’s multiplication problems. This was a higher level class, after all.

The woman began walking around to each child’s desk, checking over their assignments. After she looked over Cas’, she put her hands on her hips and glared at Dean’s empty desk, “Ah. You must be Dean Winchester. Why don’t you stand up and tell the class about yourself?” The look on her face left no room for argument, so Dean stood up slowly.

“Uhm… I’m Dean and I… uhm… just moved here from Kansas… my, uhm, dad transferred us here because of his job.” He looked at his shoes, an embarrassed blush rising up his neck. He missed the sympathetic look Cas was giving him.

Mrs. Appleton nodded impatiently, “And what is it that your father does?”

“He… uhm… he’s in the military.” Dean stated shifting on his feet, _oh, gosh... everyone’s looking at me like I’m stupid... I’m never going to make any friends…_

Apparently satisfied, Mrs. Appleton nodded again and started to move to the red haired girl’s desk, “Thank you for sharing, Dean. Now get last night’s homework assignment from Castiel. You’re quite behind on lessons.”

Dean nodded and sat down, chancing a glance around the room. Surprisingly, the only one still looking at him was Cas. The other boy leaned into his space and whispered into his ear, “You did great, Dean. Don’t take her too personally, she’s like that with everyone.”

Nodding, Dean smiled to try and conceal the surprised blush he was sporting from the closeness, “Yeah… thanks, Cas.”

Cas nodded with a bright smile of his own, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. During their short conversation, Mrs. Appleton had made her way up to the front of the room. The rest of the day was spent mildly ignoring his new teacher and enjoying getting to know his new best friend.

 

**********

 

 

 ** 20 Years Later **

 

 

“Why the hell did you leave the cage open?! Tribbles could be anywhere by now!” Cas was moving frantically around the house with wide eyes and messy hair. He looked under the coffee table, sofa, chairs, and even the friggin’ fridge, but his new guinea pig was nowhere to be found.

“I’m sorry, okay! I told you that I fed him and then Charlie called!” Dean was halfway under the couple’s bed when he caught sight of the tiny fluff ball, “Cas! I found him!”

Castiel bounded into the bedroom, looking disheveled as ever. He laid down beside his husband, trying to soft talk Tribbles from out of his hiding place, “Hey, hey. Come on out.” He reached his hand further under the bed, just a foot out of reach from Tribbles’ messy, light brown fur.

The guinea pig finally began inching his way to his Papa, avoiding Dean as much as physically possible. Cas scooped him up and the two men made their way form under the bed, “Dude, this thing hates my guts. Why couldn’t we get a cat or somethin’?”

Cas glared at his husband, _“Why couldn’t we get a cat or somethin’,”_ Cas mocked.

“Dean, You’re allergic to cats.” He gave Dean one of the many bitchfaces he learned from Sam.

Dean smacked him on the arm, “Whatever, smartass.”

Cas leaned in close and smirked, “Mhmm… but you like it.” He began trailing kisses down Dean’s neck, cupping his cheek. Dean sighed, closed his eyes and whispered, “Mhmm you know I do, baby. Wanna show you how much I like it.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him for all he was worth. Castiel sighed into the kiss, loving the taste of his husband on his lips. He pulled away groaning, “Let me put Tribbles up…”

Cas got up slowly, hand lingering on Dean’s cheek. He arrived not even a minute later, guinea pig free.

Dean took the hand offered to him, Cas hauling him to his feet. With one gentle push to the bed, Cas fell back on top of the mattress. Dean crawled up his body, leaving kisses on his lover’s t-shirted stomach on the way up.

He licked along Cas’ plump bottom lip, nipping at it. Cas chuckled, “Are we going to get to the main event anytime soon?”

Dean shushed him with a passionate kiss, tongues swirling around each other. Cas whimpered, never getting tired of how affectionate his husband could be. Dean pulled away and licked the shell of Cas’ ear. He whispered hotly, “Oh, baby. I’m gonna tear up that smart ass of yours.”

He smirked as Castiel replied with a groan, “Why did I ever marry you?”

Dean chuckled and pressed a closed-mouthed kiss to Cas’ lips, “’Cause you love me.”

Cas smiled wide and kissed Dean’s freckled nose, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Leave a comment of kudos if you like <3
> 
> I may add more to it... maybe some smut? *hides in corner*


End file.
